Northern Adventure
by Fraser's Girl
Summary: Fraser and Ray get stranded in the woods. Can their suvival bring them closer? Please Review! *first fic* *in progress*
1. Chapter One

                                                Northern Adventure

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Alliance Atlantis and not me, unfortunately 

"Uh, Ray, is that a waterfall?' asked Fraser as Ray poled their raft down the river. They had just escaped from a convict posing as their pilot, and now they were trying to get back to civilization. One night in the woods had been enough for Ray, and he was powering the raft with all his strength.

            "Yes Benny, I believe it is. Now what do you suggest we do?" Ray slowed his poling of the raft, but they continued toward the rushing waterfall.

            "Well Ray, we have several options here. We could jump off the raft and try to reach the bank of the river, although given the strength of the current and the amount of water running through it, that would certainly be a foolish move. We could also attempt to steer the raft towards the bank, or we could simply ride the raft over the waterfall and hope that we're lucky." 

            "Well Fraser, we'd better decide, because…" Ray broke off as the raft suddenly hit the edge of the waterfall. Before he knew what was happening, Ray was being pushed down the rushing water and quickly approaching the rocky bottom of the river. 

            Not knowing what to do, Ray decided that he would take chance and stay on the raft. If anything, maybe the raft would break his fall and protect him from the nasty looking rocks below. As he tumbled over the side, Ray suddenly wondered what had happened to Benny.

                                                *            *            *

            As soon as ray broke off in mid sentence, Fraser knew they were about to go over the falls. He knew what to do in an emergency like this, but he was worried what Ray might do. Although he knew how to handle emergencies in Chicago, Ray was definitely not prepared to over a waterfall on a raft. Fraser tried to yell to Ray, but the rushing water drowned out his voice. He could only hope that his friend would have enough sense to jump off the raft, otherwise Ray might get tangled in the cedar roots and pulled under by the current. 

            As the raft went over the falls, Fraser prepared himself before he leaped off the raft and fell into the rocky river below. 

A/N: this is my first attempt at fan fic, so please Read and Review. I would appreciate any suggestions you guys might have as well. By the way, there are more chapters coming! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alliance Atlantis owns these characters and no Copyright infringement is intended.

                                                Northern Adventure

                                                       Chapter 2

            Fraser woke up with bright sun glaring into his face. He shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to sit up. The splitting pain in his head made him sit right down again. After staying down for several minutes, he once again tried to sit up, and this time he could.

            Once Fraser was on his feet, his main concern was for Ray. He didn't know what had happened to his friend, so he set off to find out.

*            *            * 

            Fraser finally found Ray 3 miles down river from the falls. He was clinging to a piece of the raft, and appeared to be unharmed. Well, except for the fact he was unconscious. 

            Worried about how long Ray had been unconscious, Fraser pulled him off the scrap off wood he clung to and gently shook him. When ray didn't respond, Fraser began to worry more. If he had been unconscious since the raft went over the falls, then he had been out for almost an hour and half, and that could mean that Ray had extensive damage in his brain.

            "Come on Ray," he said as he shook him again.

            Ray's head moved and he finally showed signs of consciousness. Fraser felt a wave of relief wash over him as Ray opened his eyes. Now that his friends was awake, Fraser told him to stay where he was while he went to look for firewood. 

            When he returned, Ray was sitting up and staring at the water. 

            "Hey Benny. I was wondering where you went. What cha got there?"

            "Firewood Ray."

            "Oh. Well then lets start a fire. I'm freezing." When Fraser heard that, he started to worry again. The fact that it was a beautiful day with the sun shining, and the that Ray had not remembered where Fraser had gone led him to believe that perhaps Ray had sustained a head injury. 

            So Fraser started a roaring blaze, and two hours later they were sitting around the fire eating worms.

            "Great grub Benny. Geez, I thought I'd be eating real food right now, not this stuff again."

            Fraser just smiled at his friend and continued to stare into the fire.

            "Hey Benny. Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

            "Well, Ray, that's a very good question," Fraser replied. "I suppose we'll have to build a shelter."

            The raft had broken into several pieces, but together Fraser and Ray used those pieces and other wood to build a lean-to.

            "Well Ray, I believe this should provide sufficient shelter. However, given the velocity of the wind, the movement of the leaves on the trees and the patterns of the fish in the water, I believe we are in for a doozy of a storm." 

            "Fraser, did you say fish?"

            "Well yes Ray, I did," Fraser replied, puzzled at Ray's tone.

            "If there is fish in the river, then why did we just eat worms for dinner?"

            "Well Ray, that's not really relevant now is it? Right now we have to concentrate on finding better shelter. I believe there is an old trapping cabin located about 2.34 kilometers from here. If we set out now, we can make it there before the storm."

            So the Mountie and the detective set out into the woods, looking for shelter. The storm clouds loomed overhead as they walked into the trees.

A/N: people, can you please review? I need reviews. Just one good one? Please? Any suggestions will help. And yes, there will be slash coming up; I just have to work into it. I've never written a slash scene before, so be patient. And REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are those of Alliance Atlantis and not mine. I do own Fenton Baser though!

Northern Adventure- Chapter 3 

            "That's a cabin?" Ray asked incredulously.

            "Well, yes Ray. With four walls and a roof, I believe it will provide adequate shelter for the duration of the storm."

            "It may be a cabin in Canada, but in Chicago we tend to think of cabins as get away places. Ya know, fishing lake, marshmallow roast, satellite TV. Not a shack 200 miles from anywhere, even Runamukluk."

            The building that stood in front of them was a sorry sight. Peeling birch logs held together with pine gum made up the frame, and a door hung precariously from rusted hinges. 

            Just then a flake of snow fell. Fraser looked up, and then turned to Ray. He opened his mouth, but Ray spoke first.

            "Yeah Benny. I know. Go get firewood right? Well, the only way I'm getting firewood is if we're having a fish fry tonight"

            "All right Ray. But we have to hurry."

            So the two set off in opposite directions. Ray Vecchio of into the woods, Fraser back 2 kilometers to catch fish. 

            Ray went deeper into the woods, looking for fallen timber that would catch fire. He located a large pile of perfectly stacked pre-cut wood, covered with a tarp. The previous tenant of the cabin must have left it.  

//Must be a Canadian thing// Ray shook his head and began moving the wood closer to the cabin. More flakes had fallen, and Ray has no desire to be caught in a Canadian snowstorm. 

Meanwhile Fraser had been hiking back to the stream. He knew he could survive without the fish, but he also knew there would be no living with Ray if he came back with no fish. 

Eventually he reached the river, and it was then he noticed the darkening sky and the biting sting of the wind. The storm was picking up, and Fraser was two and a half kilometers from shelter. //I am in no trouble. I'm not. I am a Mountie! // he thought, and set to work catching fish, while more and more downy white flakes fluttered from the sky.   


	4. Chapter 4

The flickering firelight illuminated the swiftly falling snow outside as Ray waited anxiously by the cabin door. He had been back in the cabin for over an hour, and there was still no sign of Fraser. It has been snowing for a while, longer than he has been back, and Ray was worried. //He thinks he's Super Mountie, he thinks he's invincible. Well, he's not, and one day he's going to get hurt. God, I hope he's okay. Don't let him be hurt.// Trying to shake these thoughts from his head, Ray went to put more wood on the fire. He didn't have anything to heat up, besides himself, but stoking the blaze helped get his mind off Fraser. Placing another log on the fire, Ray almost burnt himself when a loud bang made him jump. Thinking it might be Fraser, he ran to the rickety door and flung it open. All he saw was a flurry of white snow flakes. Disappointed, he closed the door and sat down on an old wooden chair. He closed his eyes, hoping that the thoughts of Fraser lying in a snow bank somewhere would leave him. Ray slumped in his chair, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep, not with Fraser still missing, but his drowsiness was overwhelming him. He was just drifting of to sleep when another loud noise jolted him awake. After the false alarm before, Ray was in no hurry to see if it was actually Fraser out there. Suddenly a snow covered form stumbled through the door. Ray jumped up from his chair, and grabbed an unconscious Fraser, helping him to the ground. Wiping snow from his face, Ray saw he was frostbitten badly. His skin, where it wasn't splotchy red, was a pale, pale white, like a marble statue. //This is taking the stone Mountie mask to an all-new level// Ray thought grimly. Worried, Ray pulled Fraser shirt off, seeing if the rest of his body was as bad. It was, the red patches being more noticeable, and Ray knew he had to get Fraser warmed up. Leaving his friend for a minute, Ray franticly searched the cabin for something to warm Fraser up. He found a few moth eaten blankets, and a light sleeping bag. //Well, this is better than nothing// he thought. He hurried back to Fraser and gently placed the blankets on top of him. The Mountie was shivering, a good sign, and Ray was glad he had fallen near the warmth of the fire. Ray had done everything he could; it was up to Fraser to do the rest. 


End file.
